


time of change

by somnnium



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, SASO2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium
Summary: Aomine deals with the fact that Kuroko left.





	time of change

**Author's Note:**

> _Song: "Sleepless Beauty" by Nittle Grasper_

His past weighs on him.

He looks himself in the mirror and doesn’t recognize the person he sees.

( _Where’s the smiling boy from years ago, the boy who’d play basketball with everything he’d got, that would have fun with his teammates, with his best friend?)_

Ahh yes, his best friend. The one he drove away, the one he loved above anyone and anything else, maybe even more than basketball itself, but still couldn’t keep by his side.

( _Well of course not, who would want to stay with someone so angry, so pathetic, anyway._ )

When did it happen? When did he stop being able to tell the difference between the things he loved and the things he hated? When did he stop enjoying himself without worrying about anything else? When did he stop being _Aomine-kun_ and _Dai-chan_ and settled for _Aomine Daiki, Best Player of the Year_? He honestly doesn’t know, and it’s hard to think about these things when you’re all alone and have the whole world against you.

( _He probably doesn’t, but that’s how it feels_.)

He misses having his name called over and over again, misses the warmth of another body next to him (a smaller one), misses having someone else’s hair on his nose, soft to the touch (baby-blue is such a beautiful color), misses lazy mornings and the light bark of a dog at the bedroom door first thing in the morning and his favorite smile, gentle and so reassuring.

( _You kept saying I was your light, but the one who kept bringing light into my life was you – always_.)

A light knock on the door. Again. He would recognize that knocking anywhere.

( _I don’t deserve you_.)

A man with baby-blue hair, puffy eyes and a small smile, standing at the entrance.

( _I don’t deserve you_.)

A hand stretched out and the words _please_ and _I love you_ in the air.

( _I don’t want to hurt you again_.)

He kneels on the ground and cries, asks for forgiveness. He wanted everything to be easier, happier, but it’s hard, _hard_ , and he’s _trying_.

He feels two arms encircling him, hugging him, and maybe his shoulder might be getting wetter than before.

( _I made you cry again, I’m sorry._ )

-

_We’ll make it work again, I promise. You’re not alone, you’ll never be alone as long as I live. I love you so much Daiki._

_I’m sorry Tetsu. I love you._

-

Maybe things will get easier now, maybe the light will come back to his life – maybe now is the time of change.


End file.
